


A Court of Thieves and Lawyers

by SeaSeaRose



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSeaRose/pseuds/SeaSeaRose
Summary: After Feyre Archeron's sponsor and lover lost a bet, she's been forced to work for as a thief for Matt Hybern, King of the Pyrithian Mafia. Desperate to get out of the crime lords rule, Feyre strikes a deal with a lawyer to try and end the terror that plaques the streets of her home.Rhysand wants nothing more than to lock away the horrors that he had gone through during his time as a mafia lawyer. Now, with his family and the help of a little thief, he's ready to take down one of the biggest threats that he has ever faced.





	1. The Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading my fic! It's my first one so please don't hate on it for being terrible. Comments welcome, but please constructive with them.

Feyre  
The night air was cool against my cheek as I quietly slip through the night, darting between the shadows of the buildings. It didn’t take me long to reach my target-a small jewelry store that just opened on main street., the owners unaware of how dangerous it was to put shiny things within the Spring Court’s territory. Not with me around to steal it. I ignored the flash of guilt that coursed through me as I studied the security system on the doors and windows. 

Camera’s covered almost every angles in the store and around the outside along with sensors on the door and windows to warn someone if they were broken or tampered with. Luckily for me, there was a small hole in the system, quite literally. I made my way to the corner, dodging the garbage cans that littered the alley with practiced ease. A new AC unit hund from the wall, put in this morning by some of Hybern’s men. The owners didn’t even realize that it was fake, just signed the paper and let the apparent workers do their job. I gently removed the unit from the wall and set it down on the ground beside me. After a quick glance around to make sure I was alone, I jumped through the tiny hole. 

I knew it was coming, but I still panicked at the sudden feeling of being cramped and surrounded by darkness. Memories of the time that I had spent with her flashed through my head and my meager dinner threatened to come back up. I shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind. I wouldn’t fail this mission, couldn’t. What Hybern would do to me, to my family, if I didn’t come back with something valuable, I shivered. So I finished climbing through the wall, breathing a sigh of relief when my head finally popped through the other side. The room was mostly dark except for a few small display lights around the glass cases. Diamonds glittered from their velvet cushions, cut to perfection to give them a brilliant shine at all times. Camera lights blinked from the ceilings exactly where Lucien’s blueprints had said they’d be.

And there, in the middle of the room, stood the Veritas Diamond. You didn’t have to be an expert to realize that this was one of the biggest, baddest diamond in the business. It was no wonder that Hybern wanted it. A stone like that could fund his operations for decades. All I had to do was get to the power switch and cut the power to the cameras and security systems around the valuables and it would be mine. Thirty seconds between flipping the switch and the back up systems to all come online. Plenty of time for me to take the diamond and leave before the system came back online. I snuck along the wall, the cold stone making me shiver as I brushed against it, until I reached the breaker box. I eased the door open slowly to avoid any unnecessary squeaks. It took me a moment to find the right switch in the dark, I didn’t want to flip the wrong ones on accident. I reached into my pocket, pulling out the fake diamond to replace the one I stole so if anyone came to check the power outage, they wouldn’t notice anything amiss until it was too late.  
I ran through the plan again. Flip switch, lift the glass, place real diamond in sack, fake on the pedestal, climb through the hole. Thirty seconds. I took a deep breath, calming my nerves, and flipped the switch to plunge myself in pure darkness. 30...29...28...

Rhysand  
“This better be worth the risk, Rhys,” my cousin, Morrigan, complained as she propped her feet onto Cassian’s lap. She was sprawled on the couch, pretending that she wasn’t watching the computer screen to see if our theory proved true. “If my parents realize that I stole the Veritas Diamond from them, I’m dead.” I winced at her words, knowing that it wasn’t far from the truth.  
I shrugged. “Az sent word that Hybern was going after the diamond tonight, and that his favorite new play thing was the one getting it for him.” We all knew better than to question how Azriel got his information. Being the best undercover agent the Velaris Police Department had, he was often sent into the most dangerous areas of the city. He had undertaken taking down Matt Hybern, known as the King of Pyrithian through the Mafia, by himself after they had tried to get to him by burning one of Mor’s stores. Even Cassian, his partner, didn’t know where he was most of the time and only got updated by him if there was something major going on. Like tonight. 

The Veritas Diamond, infamous for its bloody history of those who had tried to obtain it, cut to perfection that it gave off the most brilliant shine. It had been in Mor’s family for years and they had decided to showcase it in their new store to prove to everybody that they were the best in the business. Foolish, really, considering how many people would love to steal it. Though I didn’t think anybody would have been so bold as to try and steal as the little thief was doing tonight. Or as stupid as we had been stealing it in the middle of the day while Mor distracted her parents and Az slipped in without them realizing. Not to mention adding the secret camera so we could watch and see who else might have a go at the stone. 

“Wait, I saw something,” Cassian said, sitting up. Mor didn’t even protest while he pushed her feet aside, her focus directed to the computer screen in front of them. I leaned forward as we all watched a small figure slide out of a hole in the wall, carefully maneuvering their body to avoid tripping over the motion sensors that were scattered all around the building. Cassian swore at the ease at which the thief avoided the traps and I was akin to agree. Mor’s family had a ridiculous amount of money, almost as much as me, and had the best security they could buy. And if they could get through security like this, I let out a low whistle. 

“What’s that they’re reaching for?” Mor cocked her head to the side, as if that would help her see where Azriel’s camera cut off.  
I glanced at the blue prints on the table beside me. “The breaker box,” I said just as the screen went dark. Mor echoed Cassian’s earlier curse as we lost all visual on the store. I couldn’t suppress the small thrill of appreciation that coursed through me as I realized what the little thief had done. “Oh, they’re clever.” 

Mor waved a hand in front of my face. “Rhys, they just stole the ‘Veritas Diamond’,” she did the little air quotes since the actual diamond was currently being used as a paperweight on my desk. “You aren’t supposed to like them.” 

“I wouldn’t worry about that Mor, I’m sure I’ll hate them horribly” The lights flicked back on through the screen. The room seemed no different than when the lights had gone off and I knew that the robbery wouldn’t be discovered tonight. “But I think,” I said as a small smile tugged at my lips, “that we might be able to use them.”


	2. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre heads home with her prize after, but not after being hours late from enjoying her freedom a little longer by running around the city under the stars. 
> 
> Rhysand finds out who his mystery thief is and finds out that his past is going to be even harder to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, heres the second chapter!! sorry that the chapters/POV's are so short, it makes it easier for me to actually focus and get them written.   
> If you commented or 'Kudo'ed before, thanks so much! It really makes my day to see that people like my story!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this part
> 
> *Note: So far the story is mainly going off the plot of ACOMAF, so 'Under the Moutain' has already occurred for our favorite characters. Just wanted to through that out there in case anyone was confused.   
> Also the characters aren't mine(I for got to mention this before) they belong the the wonderful Sarah J Maas.

Feyre  
The sun was beginning to rise by the time I made it back to Tamlin’s town house. I should have been back hours ago, as soon as I had finished the job. But I had stayed out on the streets for as long as I could, enjoying the feeling of moving without being seen or followed. Especially since I wouldn’t be let out of the house again until Hybern found something else for me to steal. So I had run around Velaris for hours with a priceless, stolen jewel in my backpack. I knew there would be hell to pay later for being so late. A part of me cringed at the thought of what they would do to me. The other part of me just wished they would end it. 

My feet dragged as I reached the intricate iron gates, already sweeping open since the security guards learned not to keep me waiting outside for long. It was all I could do not to turn around and take one last look at the open streets, the only place where I could be me, before I was locked inside. But no. I kept looking forward, at the house that I had once felt so lucky to call home. It still had that beautiful rustic look to it, yet I knew it had only been built a few years ago, just before I had moved in. The garden beds were overflowing with roses, most of them climbing up the walls, suffocating the house with its thorny beauty. 

I hated those roses. Hated the way that their smell over-powered everything. Hated that they made it impossible to sneak out of my third story window without making a mess or injuring myself. Hated that from the outside, they made my prison look like a palace fit for a princess. 

No one greeted me when I got to the front door. I prayed that everyone was still in bed and I could sneak into my room without anyone noticing how late I was. But those hopes were dashed when I heard voices coming from the study down the hall. I let out a small sigh, but made my way towards the room, knowing that it would be better for me to get it done with now rather than later. 

I knocked lightly on the antique door, waiting for the quiet ‘enter’ before pushing my way in. My steel gray eyes instantly met those of forest green, as Tamlin stood behind his desk at the sight of me. I try to smile at him, remembering that we were supposed to be in love, but I can’t do it. Not when I see his lips are turned down with disappointment and frustration at me coming in so late. I turn my head away, not wanting to him angry at me when I notice the others in the room. Lucien, Tam’s best friend and head of security, was standing in the corner, watching over everything with his one good eye. He shook his head slightly and gave me that look that told me not to start a fight. I opened my mouth to ask what was going on when I noticed the third figure. 

Midnight black hair shifted over the shoulders of an expensive business suit as he shifted to see who had come in. Dead, black eyes met mine and I knew I was in deep shit when Matt Hybern, the King of the Pyrithian Mafia, grinned at me. 

Rhysand  
I paced across the floor of my living room, long enough that I began to notice wear in the carpet from my steps. Azriel had promised that he would meet with us today to talk about what had happened in the store last night. Mor sat on the couch, pretending to read a magazine while anxiously glancing towards the door while Cassian was stress cooking in the kitchen. Only Amren seemed calm, her tiny body leaning against the wall picking at her nails and not seeming to care about the world around her. I knew that we were all worried. None of us had seen Azriel in over a month. We only knew he was alive from the coded messages we got with names and places that were important to Hybern to turn into the police. 

I was so focused on my pacing that I didn’t hear the side door open, and barely caught the sound of it clicking shut again. But Mor did. One second she was there, the next she was hurdling over the couch and squealing as she threw herself into our friend’s arms. How she managed to see him when he was still hiding in the shadows of the hallway, I don’t think I’ll ever find out. He mumbled something into her hair and stepped into the light, Mor clinging to his neck like a monkey. 

His dark hair was longer than usual, looking shaggy and unkempt, falling over his face so that it covered his hazel eyes. His tan skin had lost some of its color and there were bags under his eyes. But he still moved well, was still in one piece and still had that fire in his gaze. I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding, relief at seeing my brother flooded through me. Cassian came in from the kitchen wearing his “Kiss the Cook” apron that Amren had gotten him for Christmas. He let out his signature roaring laugh as he noticed Az’s new style and gave him a hug that I was sure has bruised some ribs. During this, Mor had managed to let go of our friend before Cass accidentally crushed her too. 

“Good to see you’re alive, boy.” Amren said with a little grin, not moving from her spot on the wall. A pretty warm greeting, coming from her. Mor raised a perfect eyebrow at me, her eyes sparkling with laughter. Apparently I wasn’t the only one thinking that Amren was going soft. 

Not that any of us would dare say that to her face.

I made my way to my brother, Cassian and Mor moving over to share the space with me. “Hey Az,” I grinned, pulling him into a hug and patting each other on the other’s shoulder. I didn’t hold him for long though, knowing how much he hates drawing attention to himself. My cousin must have been thinking the same thing. She began ushering everyone back to the living room, rapidly telling Az what we had all been up to the past month so that we could get to the important business before he had to leave. Cassian brought out the snacks he had made-mozzarella sticks and chocolate chip cookies- and we took a little time to ourselves, laughing and telling jokes like we did before Az was gone all the time. 

When the laughter had died down a bit, Azriel pulled a file from the his backpack, before wordlessly handing it over. Hesitantly, I took it from him, not liking the look on his face. Like he was handing me the obituary to my funeral and not the key we needed to take down Hybern. 

“This is our thief?” I asked. Azriel nodded and I opened the file. I glanced it over quickly and stiffened as I read the name across the top. 

“Feyre Archeron,” Mor read over my shoulder. I jerked back in surprise at her voice, but she didn’t notice. “Why does that name sound familiar?” The others did though and were looking at me with concern as I cleared my throat, trying to get my voice back. 

“Because,” I swallowed hard, trying to ignore that I was breaking into a cold sweat as the memories that I tried so hard to forget came crashing through. “She was the girl who saved me. Under the Mountain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked my little cliff hangers ;) I'll try and post another chapter soon but I do have this thing called a job (*sighs*) and I'm going out of town at the end of the week. Hopefully I will get a third chapter done to make you guys happy until I get back from my much needed vacation.  
> Again, comments are welcome and I would love to hear suggestions on what you might want to see next. I have it mostly planned out but it never hurts to tweak a few things.


	3. The Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhysand opens up to his family about his time Under the Mountain and tells the story of how he met the mystery thief. 
> 
> Feyre deals with the monsters of her past and tries to put it behind her so she can make a better future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* I switched the POV order for this chapter, so it starts out with Rhys not Feyre.

Rhysand

My family was all staring at me, their faces a mix of anger, guilt, and pity. They all knew the basics of what had happened six months ago. They knew me too well for me to have just blown it off and act like it was nothing, but I had never told them all of the horrors that I had seen in those fifty days when I was held against my will. Not when Hybern’s lover, Amarantha, had broken me so thoroughly, that I was a living ghost for weeks after I got out.

“Rhysand, I think you need to explain,” Amren said firmly, but not unkindly. 

Mor jumped to my defense, hissing, “He doesn’t have to explain anything.” Out of all of them, she probably knew the most of what happened. My cousin was too nosy for her own good and I had needed to share some things when I had gotten back. If only to have someone tell me that it wasn’t my fault. 

“Mor, it’s okay.” She opened her mouth as if to argue, but closed it again when I shook my head at her. While I appreciated her looking out for me, it was time that I shared some of what happened with the rest of my family. Especially when they were all risking so much to take down the monster that was responsible. 

“Towards the end, Amarantha got...tired of having me around.” I stared at the coffee table. Pretending that no one was listening made it seem like I was just telling a bad story, and not the nightmare known as my life. “So Matt Hybern decided that it was time that I paid for the crime of dropping out of the mafia. They were going to kill me. They beat me so that I could barely move and drug me to the middle of the floor in front of everyone so that they would all see the price for disobeying our king,” I spat the word angrily. “Feyre was there, forced to do trials to prove her worth to Hybern.” 

“She proved herself alright.” I let a grim smile tug at the corner of my lips as I said, “she stole the gun out of Hybern’s pocket while he had been making his grand speech.” Cassian choked a bit and even Amren seemed impressed by the little thief’s courage. “But she didn’t just steal it. She took the clip out and snuck it back into his holster without anyone noticing” Only Azriel didn’t seem surprised. “So I was kneeling in front of him, his gun to my head,” my voice softened as I remembered the fear that had coursed through me in those few moments. “And it just...clicked.” Cassian looked at me with shock and Mor had tears streaming down her cheeks. I hadn’t told her that and I don’t think any of them realized how close I had been to not coming back. To how close our little makeshift family had been to losing a member. 

“What happened to her after?” Cass asked. 

“He beat her. He had someone hold her in place and he just kept hitting her,” I whispered. I could still hear the sounds of her bones cracking, her screams piercing the air. Remembered yelling at them to stop, not wanting anyone else to have to take my pain. And remembered how Feyre’s fiancé had sat there, unmoving as they tortured her in front of him. 

The sound of a soda can crushing brought me back to the present. Another moment passed before I realized that I made the noise, squeezing my empty drink that I didn’t remember taking from the cooler on the table. 

Azriel coughed quietly, breaking the awkward silence. I smiled softly at his manners that, despite being surrounded by ruthless criminals for a month, remained as refined as when my mother had drilled it into him as kids. “She’s willing to help take down Hybern, Rhys. She’s been sending me info of their plans since she healed and I think she’s passed your tests.” He gave me a pointed look and I knew he didn’t just mean stealing the diamond. The others were nodding in agreement. They hadn’t even met this girl and they were willing to trust her with plans that we had been trying to implement for years. 

“Well then.” I stood up grinning, all traces of my past erased from my expression. “I guess we better invite her for a little chat.” 

 

Feyre

My mouth went dry at the sight of him sitting there, smiling at me. I knew that I was stealing the diamond for him, knew that he was the one controlling my life. But I didn’t expect the King himself to come and collect the diamond or to check on his new play thing. Usually Jurian, his right hand man, came to check in on me and make sure that Tamlin was keeping his promise. 

I hadn’t seen Hybern since that last night Under the Mountain. When I had stole his gun to keep him from killing the violet-eyed man and had nearly gotten myself killed in the process. If it hadn’t been for the police showing up and Tamlin pulling some strings with some important people...I shivered thinking about it. 

“Hello Feyre darling.” His voice reminded me of nails on a chalkboard and it was all I could do not to flinch. I nodded back, not trusting myself to say something polite back. He chuckled, as if knowing that his presence sent spiders crawling down my skin and he found it amusing. 

“Feyre.” I dragged my attention back to Tamlin. I couldn’t stop the flicker of annoyance at his tone. As if I was a small child and needed to remember my manners. He’s just trying to protect me. We both know what happens when you piss off the King I reminded myself. “We were wondering when you would be back,” he continued with a pointed look at my backpack. 

“I wanted to make sure I wasn’t being followed,” I lied smoothly, tugging the bag off my shoulder. I carefully pulled out the case holding the diamond and opened it. Hybern’s eyes lit up as he took in his new fortune, taking the case from my hands. This time, I can’t stop the flinch as his hands brush mine but he’s too enthralled with the stone to notice. I hold my breath, watching him take in the stone’s splendor and don’t let it out until he closes the case. I notice Lucien watching me from his corner, but he’s the least of my worries. Especially now that the diamond is out of sight, the King’s attention turns back to me.

“Be grateful I’m in a forgiving mood, Feyre.” Hybern stands from his chair, brushing off invisible lint from his jacket. “But next time you don’t bring the delivery on time, I might have to arrange some more training time for you.” My face must have paled at his words because he began grinning like a cat who had just caught it’s next meal. I think we both knew I wouldn’t make it out of his next training session. He looked back once at Tamlin, “Let me know when you find him,” and swept out of the room. 

“What the hell, Feyre?” Lucien demanded as soon as the door clicked shut. Tamlin growled at his tone but Lucien didn’t break my gaze. 

“What? Am I not allowed to make sure that no one is following me home? I thought the whole point of me sneaking around at night and staying locked up all day was to keep me hidden from the world,”I shot back. “It kind of defeats the purpose if someone managed to see where I live and what I look like.” 

“Enough,” Tamlin snarled. He rubbed a hand through his golden hair and took a deep breath. “I think what Lucien was trying to say,” he glared at his friend, “Was that we were concerned about you. The Night Court has been getting more ambitious when it comes to foiling our operations and I was worried that they may have found you.” I perked at the name of the secret police group that worked so hard to tear down the mafia. I hadn’t heard about them in weeks since Tamlin was afraid that just mentioning them would break my already thin block of the memories from Under the Mountain. As if I would cringe at the sound of the group who probably saved my ass. “I just couldn’t bare it if something bad happened to you,” Tamlin said softly. 

I didn’t have the energy to argue that something bad had already happened to me. And he had stood by and watched it happen, not willing to sacrifice his pride for his mistakes and let me take the fall for it. Whatever rebellious fire that had been burning in me while I ran around the streets faded till there was nothing but ashes left in me. The memories of the darkness always seemed to put out my light. So I just nodded and mumbled something about being tired before turning to go up to my room. 

As I trucked up the winding staircase, I barely noticed the new art hanging on the wall, replacing the ones that Tamlin had apparently destroyed when I was taken. I didn’t notice the maid watching me with worried eyes as I pushed my bedroom door open without so much as giving her a small grin like I did before everything happened. 

Plain white walls greeted me, boring and depressing. Just like me. The book shelf mocked me from where it stood in the corner, knowing that I would never be able to make my way through its secrets that each volume held. Even my empty easel seemed to laugh at me, for not fighting Tamlin when he took away my paints as a warning when he began to suspect that I might be leaking secrets (though they could never prove how I was doing it). Only the old oak desk remained untouched by him, thinking that the blank pages and pens would be useless in my illiterate hands. 

He might have been right, but I had never needed to use words to send my messages anyway. And while he may have taken away my paints, I had other things to keep myself occupied. 

I made my way to the desk, grabbed a fresh piece of paper and a pen, and began sketching. Hours passed before I sat back and ran a critical eye over my work. A simple drawing really, one that might just be glanced over by those who didn’t know what to look for. An angel holding a star in her hand, handing it off to a monster. But it was the background that had really taken most of my time. A night sky dotted with other tiny stars dancing behind the angel, with one hidden in her halo shining the brightest. 

And as if the drawing was a fuel, that little flame began to rise again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading this!! Hope this chapter made up for those last cliff hangers!  
> So the only reason I finished this so soon was because it was storming all day and I didn't have to work(I work outdoors). I'm hoping to get at least one more chapter done before I leave since I don't know how much I'll be able to write on my vacation.  
> Thanks for understanding!!!!


	4. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre gets an invite to meet up the mysterious 'Alis'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back from my vacation which means I can actually write again!!! Hope you aren't too mad at me for taking so long.   
> Anyway, I only have Feyre's POV done as of right now but I promise to get Rhy's up before the end of the week as the next chapter.   
> Hope you like it!

Feyre  
I didn’t even make it till lunch before I was running from my bed to the bathroom and hurling up my guts. Memories from there kept pushing their way to the front, no matter how hard I tried to forget them. I clung to the side of the toilet, heaving. Not real. Just a dream. Not real. Except that it was real. It had happened. I heaved again, tears running down my cheeks at burning in my throat. 

When I felt like my guts weren’t about to escape, I leaned back against the tub, exhausted. They were getting worse, the nightmares. It was getting to the point where I was too afraid to fall asleep. Eating wasn’t any help either. I barely ate anything Under the Mountain and since coming back...everything was too rich and too much for me to handle. Almost everything that I put down came back up. It’s a miracle that I can even move some days, let alone break into places and steal shit. 

A small sigh escaped and I wearily got up from my spot on the floor, steadying myself on the counter before I padded over to my desk again. I opened the drawer and pulled out the drawing from last night. Or rather, from this morning. I eyed the pen strokes critically, trying to understand how I had created this. I had drawn that child. I was trying to send out hope to anyone who could understand my drawing. 

I didn’t know where I would be if I didn’t make these drawings. If I didn’t have this one little spark of rebellion against Hybern. Probably insane, though sometimes I wondered if I wasn’t already. Only a fool would try and undermine Matt Hybern. My lips curled slightly and I folded up the drawing. My father had always said never to underestimate a fool, especially a desperate one, and I planned to put his wisdom to good use. 

*********

By the time I got cleaned up and dressed, the house was empty. Tamlin and Lucien were gone, away on some meeting of sorts. I was sure Ianthe was around somewhere, Tamlin’s childhood friend that always came to keep me company at his request when he was gone. I didn’t want to talk to her today though. Not when all we would do was shop online and plan parties to help get sponsors for Tamlin’s campaign. There was only so much of that I could handle. 

It was simple to sneak down the hallway without alerting my guest and make my way to the roof top garden. The old wooden stairs creaking slightly under my weight, causing me to cringe slightly at the sound. Even though I was allowed in the garden and Ianthe would never hear me come up here, it still hurt my professional pride to be anything but absolute silence. But as I pushed open the roof door, all thoughts of thieving or work rushed from my head. 

The rooftop to the manor was huge. Big enough that someone had placed raised garden beds under the staggered pergolas. When I had first found it, not long after I returned from Under the Mountain, it had been overrun by weeds and had been falling apart. I spent most of my time recovering up here; working my hands through the dirt to strengthen my broken wrist, letting the warm sun ease away the pain of bruised muscles. And while I might not have the same green thumb as my sister, Elain, it helped me feel closer to my family that I had left behind. Fixing up the garden and thinking about my family had made me want to fight back against the hell that had become my life.

No one ever came up here except for me. It was the only place in the entire mansion where I wasn’t monitored. Tamlin seemed to know that it was my sanctuary, almost as much as my painting studio, and made sure that everyone knew to leave me be up here. There wasn’t even any cameras up here. Not when the walls were almost impossible to climb and the way to the stairs was through the house. It was quiet, peaceful, almost it’s own little world.

Which made it the perfect place for me to hide away information for the mysterious ‘Alis’ to pick up. 

I locked the door behind me before rushing over to bed holding my potato and carrot plants. It took me a moment to find the fake plant that I kept hidden among the bushy leaves and pull it out. Plastic leaves attached to a small orange container had been the chosen method for hiding our secrets. I never knew who placed it there, I only discovered it after I had been weeding out the carrots the night after I left my sketchbook out here. I didn’t know why I trusted that first message- a quick sketch of Hybern as the devil locked behind bars with a little ponytailed ninja holding the key. I’m not even sure how I knew it was a message, asking me for help to take down the King. But I jumped at the chance, willing to take the risk that it was possible to lock away my demons and praying that this wasn’t a trap to prove my loyalties. 

I opened the seal to the container, dirt spilling all over my hands. But I didn’t notice. Not as a spied a little white slip waiting for me. My heart began to race as I pulled it out. It had been awhile since a message had been left for me, though my drawings usually were gone the morning after I placed them. My hands shook a bit as I unfolded the paper. A crude drawing of a wall with the moon shining over it. A closer look and I made out the number eleven cleverly hidden in slightly bolder lines of the wall. I grinned at the message, an invite for a meeting if I was understanding it right. With Tamlin gone till late, no one would ever know that I snuck out for a couple hours. 

I cracked my neck and rolled my shoulders, ready to get moving despite the hours until this meeting begun. But I was ready. Ready to finally do more than just send picture messages to an unknown source. I was ready to make do with their promise, and get rid of Matt Hybern once and for all.


	5. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre meets the gang!!!!

Rhysand

“I know you enjoy your dramatics, Rhysand,” Amren drawled. “But don’t you think that meeting in an abandoned building for a secret meeting is a bit cliché?” I glared at my friend, only doing so since there was a table between us to protect me. 

“Just because you don’t like to have fun every once in awhile doesn’t mean you can ruin mine Amren.” She glanced up from picking her nails, her silver eyes dancing dangerously in the dim light. I was about to mentally start planning my will when she finally looked away. I let out a small sigh of relief and Az laughed quietly from his corner. It was nearing eleven and we had been waiting for our guest for over an hour. Azriel had wanted to make sure that the place was secure before the actual meeting began, least a certain thief betray us. As bored as we all were, I didn’t blame him for being overly cautious. Not when the last time I had planned something like this had gotten me captured.

I quickly shoved those thoughts away and pulled out my phone to distract myself. I pulled up the group message between Cassian and Mor, both of them watching out for any sign of Feyre or trouble. 'Anything yet'?  
'Nada. Nothing. Zilch.' Came Mor’s instant reply, fast enough that I knew she was playing on her phone more than paying attention to her surroundings. 

'I saw a raccoon try to knock over a garbage can, does that count'? Cassian, at least, seemed to be paying a bit more attention to what was going on tonight. Then again, this was a part of his job. He had trained for this kind of a stake out with Azriel for years, and there was a reason they had become the best team on the force. And though he might be making a joke right now, I knew that he was keeping his eye out for any sort of danger that might come tonight. 

I was about to send a response when we all head the small cough. My head snapped up in surprise and even Amren blinked, the most emotion she would show in front of a stranger. Only Azriel didn’t seem concerned, sliding deeper into his shadows, as a small figure made their way into the dim lighting of the ware house. 

Feyre looked so...different from when I had last seen her Under the Mountain. Even from this distance I could see her clothes were fitting her more loose than they had before. There were dark bags under her steel blue eyes and a wariness in her gaze that hadn’t existed before. I knew that she had gone through hell six months ago, but looking at her now, you’d find it hard to believe that she wasn’t still there. 

“Feyre darling,” I drawled, “welcome to our humble abode.” She flinched as she met my gaze, her cheeks losing all their color as she recognized who I was. 

“You.” She moved as if to take a step back, but hesitated. “It wasn’t you sending me those messages.” It wasn’t a question. I fought the urge to blink at her, refusing to show any more emotion than was needed. Even if I was burning with curiosity and surprise as to how quickly she had figured that out. 

“Of course I did.” I shoved my hands into my pockets and stalked towards her, ever the cocky bastard. Amren didn’t move from her seat, quietly taking in the scene around her. I knew that if something went wrong, she’d be the one to take everyone down without breaking a sweat. Feyre seemed to realize it too. She kept a careful eye on the tiny woman even as she was sweeping the room, making notes of exits or possible weapons she could use. 

“No,” she continued. “If you had come anywhere near the house, the guards would’ve recognized you and Tamlin would kill you if you cam any where near the house.” Feyre stepped farther into the room, confidence growing. 

“And who do you think would send you those letters, besides me? Unless you think sweet Amren here wrote those nice little messages for you.” As soon as I said those words, she grinned and I knew that I had said something wrong. 

“You didn’t send those messages,” she said. “Because he did.” she pointed to the corner where Azriel was. My brother stepped out of his shadows, disbelief crossing his features before they were quickly masked by indifference. I knew my own face mirrored his. When Azriel didn’t want to be noticed, no one saw him. 

“Well, aren’t you a clever one,” I purred. Feyre glared at me and I smiled right back, giving her the grin that I knew drove my cousin and Amren insane. She scowled right back and pulled out a slip of paper from her jacket pocket. 

“I came here tonight because of this.” Amren picked up the slip of paper from the table, glancing at it before smirking at me and sliding it over. I took in the scribbled drawing, recognizing Azriel’s shaky penmanship and stifled a groan. Of course he wouldn’t send a simple crypted worded message. I glared at my brother, who just shrugged at me, still upset about being noticed to be helpful right now.   
“You came to a random building in the middle the most dangerous part of town because of a picture?” I asked. I needed to hear her response. To make sure that she was who I thought she was, that the Mountain didn’t break her entirely. 

“I came,” Feyre snapped, “because that message told me you had a way of getting rid of Hybern once and for all. That this was my chance of getting out of there.” She snatched the paper back from my hands, tucking it back safely into her pocket. “So unless I got the wrong message and you were all just here counting dust bunnies, I’d suggest you call in your two friends from outside and we figure out how the hell you plan on getting rid of my master.” She spat the word and turned away from us, not waiting for a response. 

“Oh, I like this one, Rhysand,” Amren said and Az grunted his agreement from her side. Feyre stopped at her words, slowly turning back around. 

“I’m inclined to agree.” I sat in a chair next to Amren, Azriel moving to stand behind me, and gestured to the seat across from me. “Have a seat Feyre and we’ll decide the best way to destroy Matt Hybern and his friends.”


	6. New Times, New Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre gets to meet the Inner Circle and compares them to her old life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I was going to have both POV in one chapter but yaaaa that's not happening...so sorry, but you're going to have to wait for Rhysand's POV later!!! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note* This wasn't beta'd so I apologize if it's crappy. My beta reader is on vacation this week and can't rid my works of terrible grammar.

CHAPTER FIVE

Feyre

I cautiously pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. I didn’t like how this meeting was going. Not when Rhysand was here and looking at me like a ghost. Not when every time I looked at his violet eyes, I was back Under the Mountain, stealing that gun and saving his ass. I shivered, fighting back the memories that surfaced, not wanting to look weak in front of these people. N ot when I didn’t know if they could save me or damn me. 

Rhysand didn’t seem to notice my hesitation, too busy texting his look-outs to be paying attention to me. But the other two noticed. The tiny one, Amren, gave a cheshire grin, fingers brushing against the vicious looking knife at her side. The other one from the shadows watched me carefully, head cocked to the side like a cat. It had been a stab at the dark guessing that he was the mysterious ‘Alis’ that had been sending me messages all these months, even if Rhysand had given away that it wasn’t him or Amren that had sent them. And it had been plain luck that I had noticed him hiding in the corner when I stepped in the room. 

“The others are on their way in.” I snapped back to attention as Rhysand placed his phone onto the table in front of him. “Though Cassian is pissed that you managed to sneak past them,” he said pointedly. I shrugged, not wanting to answer his hidden question. These people might want to take down Hybern, but that didn’t have to mean that I needed to share all my secrets with them to make it happen. 

I said instead, “You must trust me a lot if you’re willing to share everyone’s names so easily.” Though I had noticed that they refrained from slipping the shadowman’s name. “How do you know that I’m not here to turn you into Tamlin, or the King himself.” Amren and ‘Alis’ stiffened slightly, eyes immediately scanning the room as if Hybern’s men would suddenly appear, guns blazing. Only Rhysand didn’t react, just leaned forward on the table and gave me a knowing smile. 

“Because I saw you there,” he explained and I was proud of myself for not flinching at the mention of that place. “Because my friend has been watching you since you got back and has been using information that you gave him to stop and foil some of Hybern’s most closely guarded plans. Because,” he growled, “didn’t bother to mention that the diamond that you stole the other night was anything but the Veritas diamond when you handed it over the the King of criminals.”

“So?” I said, keeping my face carefully neutral. 

“What I think he’s trying to say, girl,” Amren butted in. “Is that, though you might know our names, we have dirt on you too. And if you even think about betraying us to those monsters,” she growled, “We will make Under the Mountain seem like a tea party.” I held her silver gaze, believing every word she said. 

“We want her to like us Amren, not scare her away.” A chipper voice called from across the room. I turned in time to see a blonde woman walk in, blues eyes dancing with mirth and a smile play on her lips despite the tension in the room. Behind her stood a man that looked unnervingly like the one across the table from me, if Rhysand had hazel eyes and long hair tied back in a ponytail. The two look outs from outside, I guessed. “I’m Mor.” she stuck out her hand and I reached for it, slightly shocked by her abruptness. She gave me a smile that could charm the wallet from a businessman and a small, broken part of me wanted to smile back. I might’ve, if she hadn’t brushed her fingers along the scars on my wrists and reality came crashing down. I cleared my throat and pulled back, ignoring the hurt that briefly flashed across her face before it shifted back to that careless smile. A stark difference between Rhysand’s female friends, I couldn’t help noticing. 

Rhysand laughed at whatever expression was on my face, “Don’t be scared of my cousin, Feyre. I wasn’t, but her attitude surprised me. I couldn’t remember the last time someone had smiled at me like that and I doubted that I had ever smiled so genuinely at anyone. 

The other one pushed his way forward, demanding attention with that hulking body. And holy hell was he huge! Every inch of him was muscle, honed and completely noticeable thanks to his tight workout shirt. Stance wide and staring, I felt myself tensing, ready to spring away from the threat before he could hit. 

“How the hell did you manage to steal that diamond? You barely look like you can walk down a street without the wind knocking you over.” 

I couldn’t stop myself as I snarled back, “How has no one managed to punch your face to shut up that smart mouth?” I slammed my mouth shut. I should’ve known better by now to keep my mouth shut, could practically feel the scars from where I said the wrong thing to the wrong person. But Rhysand’s friend just stared at me in surprise before letting out a roaring laugh. I relaxed a bit, relief coursing through me as I realized that I hadn’t insulted the person in front of me. 

“I love it when people tell Cassian to shut up.” Amren said. “It makes my day.” The man, Cassian, placed his hand over his chest and gave her a perfect distraught look. 

“I’m hurt, Tiny One.” Amren snarled at the nickname and I don’t think I was the only one who was surprised that she didn’t use that knife on him there. Cassian just smiled as if he was daring her to try. I turned away from them, towards Rhysand, confusion written plainly across my face. 

“I thought this was going to be a serious meeting?”

He smiled gently, “You’ll learn, Feyre darling, that our most serious meetings all tend to be like this.” 

“Why?”

“Because,” he glanced around at his friends, still laughing at each other, “the world is a scary place and it would be a waste to be so serious all the time. Especially with what we do with our lives.” I blinked back at him, understanding what he was saying. It was so different from being at Spring Court and sitting in on the few meetings that Tamlin allowed me to. Nobody trusted each other there; they were all stiff and formal, waiting for someone to slip up so they could move up in the ladder. But here, everyone seemed more like family than business partners. And, I thought as a smile played on my lips, I kind of liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!!!! Comment any suggestions or thoughts! I'd love to read them!


	7. A Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre and Rhys discuss what Feyre needs to steal and the terms of the Bargain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry that this is so late in coming! I've had a crazy busy week and couldn't find the time to work on this! I apologize if it isn't written as well as my other chapters. I'm trying to have the plot fall into place and that's surprisingly more difficult that I thought it would be. Please don't hate me :)

Rhysand

I watched Feyre interact with my family, noting every glance, wince, and smile, however small. It was a risk showing them to her, especially Azriel. If we were wrong about this, she had information that could bring each of us to our knees. But if she was going to trust us, then she needed to see who we all were to begin with, no hiding anything. She had already seen me at my worst Under the Mountain anyway. 

I quietly cleared my throat to get everyone’s attention before looking pointedly at their seats. Cassian and Mor grin sheepishly, the latter even going so far as to stick her tongue out at me. Feyre’s lips turned up slightly at the sight and I couldn't help feeling some relief that there was still some emotion hiding away in her frail body. Looking at her, I found it hard to believe that she was able to walk across the room to her chair, let alone break into top notch security systems. I wonder how the hell her boyfriend doesn’t say anything to her about it, or if he just doesn’t care enough about her to notice. I almost growl at the thought of Tamlin and how he sold Feyre into the bondage with Hybern to pay off his own debts. I shake my head slightly, not wanting to think about Tamlin when my mind needs to be focused on this meeting. 

I clear my throat again. “I need you to steal something for me, from Matt Hybern himself.” Straight to the point, no dancing around the subject. I waited for the protest, the refusal,for her to say it was impossible, but her face was blank. “You don’t seem...surprised.” Or worried, I didn’t say. 

“I’m a thief, Rhysand, I didn’t think that you invited me here to discuss the weather.” Feyre said. “You seem to forget that I have stolen from him before and I’m still here.” But even as she said that her eyes glazed a bit, remembering that even though she survived, it hadn’t been pleasant. Which is why I had been hesitant to ask for her help when I realized who the thief was. Feyre had already risked Hybern’s wrath for me once; it didn’t seem fair for her to risk it again. 

“It’s not going to be easy.” I tried again. As much as we needed her help, it needed to be her choice to do this and I didn’t like how she didn’t seem to care for the dangers that this mission would have. 

Feyre scoffed, “Nothing is ever easy when Matt Hybern is involved.” She noticed my hesitation and shrugged. “Tell me what you need.” 

“Just tell her Rhysand,” Amren said, glaring at me. “She’s not going to run away.” 

“Hybern keeps a record of everyone that works for him, from simple grunts to his advisors, and of all his major schemes” 

“I know, he calls it the Book of Breathings.” Feyre interrupted. 

“That’s an odd name for a book,” Cassian commented, raising an eyebrow. 

Feyre shrugged. “As long as your name is in there, you keep breathing, but if he ever decides to remove it…” she trailed off and none of us needed to ask what happened after that. 

“You’ve seen it before?” Azriel asked, ever the spy wanting more information. 

She nodded. “Once. When he made me sign my name.” 

“Does he make everyone sign?” Mor asked, glancing nervously at Az. The spy had never seen the Book, and if Hybern hadn’t had him sign then it might mean that he suspected something about him. But Feyre was shaking her head at Mor’s question. 

“He only has his favorites sign. The ones who he deems the greater risk.” Mor relaxed a little bit back into her seat. Feyre turned to me, “You want to use it as evidence, don’t you, to lock him away for good.” It wasn’t much of a question, but I nodded anyway. 

“Not just him, but his friends too.” Vivid red hair and a saccharine smile fought their way to the front of my memories and it took more effort than it should to shove them back down. Feyre gave me a look that told me she understood. It probably bugged her as much as me that Amarantha had managed to escape that night and was now hiding under the protection that Hybern had bought for her. 

“I hope you guys know that you’re all insane and will die if this fails.” Feyre says. We all nodded back at her, having come up with the same conclusion months ago. “I’ll help you.” I open my mouth to say something, but she holds her hand up to stop me. “But, I have one condition.” I sit back in my chair, curious about what the thief could need. Feyre turns to Cassian, “You’re a cop, right?” he nods uncertainty. “So you have some sort of witness protection program that you can get people into?” He nods again.

“Feyre, we aren’t going to let them harm you again,” I interrupt. “When this is over, I’m not going to let you go to jail.” She laughs quietly.

“I’m in the Book, Rhysand. If you use that as evidence, then I will go to jail. Everything that I have done for Hybern is written in there. Everything.” Her blue eyes pierce my own and I’m forced to look away. I had been there for all her trials and I knew what she was worried about. “There’s nothing you can do that would protect me, and I’m okay with that.” she sighed, rubbing her hands through her hair. “I have two sisters, Nesta and Elain. Tamlin told Hybern where to find them if he ever needed to.” I flinched at his name, hating him more in that moment than I thought I could. “Promise me you can get my sisters somewhere safe and I’ll help you.” 

I glanced over at Cassian where he nodded his affirmation. He would find the sisters tomorrow and make up some excuse to hide them away before Hybern noticed. I held my hand out, grinning like a cat as I said, “It’s a bargain, Feyre Archeron.” She gave her own grim smile and shook my hand, sealing our fates. “Now let’s start planning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! more action to happen in the next chapter and no more boring meetings, I promise! I'll try and post more regularly, I should have more time now that summers coming to an end.


	8. Race to Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After staying out too late planning with the Inner Circle, Feyre rushes to get home before anyone notices her missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's a quick little chapter to hold you off while I figure out how I want to write the next few. It's a little bit more action than just the gang planning and getting to know each other. I know we all love their little interactions but it can be a little boring to write at times so this is me trying to spice things up a bit. Hope you like it!

Feyre

Rhysand’s plan is crazy and insane and absolutely brilliant. 

We had finished the meeting an hour ago, finalizing plans and the timing. The Inner Circle was a bit...different what with their constant bickering and teasing, yet totally adept at planning on taking down a Mafia King and most of his closest accomplies. I had almost started to enjoy myself when I looked at my watch and panicked at the time. We had quickly adjourned the meeting, Cassian promising to get my sisters hidden before I made my move and Rhysand reminding me that I could pull out at anytime and there would be no hard feelings. I had just given him a small smile before turning and leaving the room without so much as a good-bye.

Now, I was sprinting down the dark alleys of the streets trying to make it back to the manor before the security guards rotated and I missed my chance to get into my room without being spotted. A quick glance at my watch told me it was 2:23AM, leaving me seven minutes until the guards changed and there was enough confusion for me to slip in unnoticed. Perfect timing as long as something unexpected didn’t pop up. I might even beat my personal record for getting home I thought to myself, turning the last corner onto my street and then swore colorfully under my breath.   
Of course, of course it wouldn’t be that simple. Not with Tamlin’s car pulling into the driveway and parking right underneath my bedroom window. It’s not like he was supposed to stay the night at some fancy hotel or anything. No. My luck just had to suck even more than it already did.

I quickly hid myself deeper in the shadows of a big oak tree, scanning my options that would get me to my room before anyone realized I was gone. My usual way of getting in was out- there was no way I would be able to climb the vines leading up the wall to my window without getting noticed. I was good, but not that good. That only left the garden entrance on the roof top. I looked around, trying to figure out how to get there when my gaze fell on the line of very tall and very strong oak trees. 

“So that’s how he got up there,” I mumbled under my breath and started to climb. It was easy to find good hand holds, even in the dark, and I suspected that not all of them were natural. It didn’t take me long to make it to the branch I needed to get to the next tree, testing it with my weight before I crawled across it. Even being used to heights, my stomach gave a little lurch when I glanced over the branch. If I fell, it would hurt a lot more than if I just fell off a building. At least then there wasn’t any branches bruising your body before the harsh stop at the bottom in the city. 

Carefully, I made my way across the trees, moving as silent as a wolf through the foliage to avoid any attention from below. It took less time than I thought it would using the air route and I made a mental note to remember it for the next time I needed to sneak out. In no time I made it to the edge of the roof garden. The branch reaching just below the edge of the wall made the perfect step to get over the wall. 

As much as I wanted to investigate this new-found path, I could hear the car pulling out of the drive and that meant that Tamlin was already inside the house and most likely heading up to check on me. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of what punishment he would come up with if he found me out of my bed at this time at night. Following the familiar foot path, I made my way to the door, only pausing to listen for anyone at the bottom of the stairs before creeping down them. 

A few more steps and I was at my bedroom door just as I heard Tamlin and Lucien’s mumbled conversation from the bottom of the stairs, heading this way. Slowly, I pushed my door open a crack and slipped through, repeating my caution with closing it as well. Most people, I knew, would panic in these situations and would give themselves away when they release the door knob too soon. I might be rushed, but I wasn’t dumb enough to make a noise loud enough for my fiancé to hear and make this whole trip worthless. Through the door, I heard my name briefly mentioned, the men’s voices getting closer to my chambers and I knew that Tamlin was on his way to check on me. Or to sleep with me. Either way, if Tamlin noticed me in my ‘work clothes’... well, it wouldn’t be a pretty sight.   
I kicked my shoes off and threw them under the bed, my leggings and shirt followed next. In nothing but my bra and panties, I jumped under my covers, turned my back to the door and forced my breathing to even out just as the door creaked open. 

“Feyre?” Tamlin called softly. I didn’t move, didn’t respond. Just focused on keeping my breathing soft and even and prayed that he wouldn’t try and take this any farther tonight. Wouldn’t come and hear my heartbeat pounding beneath my chest and realize that I was betraying him. He hesitated by the door a moment longer , but then the cracked light faded away and the door clicked shut. I let out a shaky breath and pulled my comforter tighter around me. Two more days. I just needed to pretend like I wasn’t falling apart or turning traitor. I could do this. 

Just two more days and it would all be over, one way or the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed it. I'm working on the next little bit of the story now and should have more up for you guys within a week (hopefully).   
> Let me know your thoughts and what you're looking forward to in the future!


	9. Bother Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Az have a nice little conversation. It's short and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that, I'm still alive. Not the big plan yet, sorry. I felt that Rhysand needed to have his own little drama after that meeting. Eventually, I will get to the big reveal. I'm moving to school here in a bit and am realistic that it might be awhile sooooo don't hold your breath

I sat at the table long after Feyre had left nursing a small glass of scotch. I wasn’t one to drink, especially when I needed to be up early for work the next morning, but tonight was an exception. Seeing Feyre again and looking like she did...it had taken all my energy to not jump out of my seat and demand what she had been going through the last few months. To not go and pay a visit to my old friends down on Spring Court and give them a piece of my mind at what they were doing to the beautiful young woman. I downed my drink, the liquor burning pleasantly down the back of my throat. Pouring myself another knuckle length I said over my shoulder, “Are you going to stand there all night Az or join me?”   
A small chuckle came from the corner before a figure peeled away from the shadows of the wall. “I didn’t realize you were in the mood to share,” Azriel quipped, pulling out a chair and sitting across from me. I shrugged, not wanting to admit that I hadn’t at first, but grabbed a glass from the table and filled it to match mine. “Are you going to tell me why we’re drinking?” Az said, reaching for his glass.   
“I don’t like sending Feyre back there.” I admitted. “I feel like we’re expecting too much from her and she’s going to get hurt.”   
“You didn’t send her to do anything, Rhys. She made her own choice to do this and I doubt anything will change her mind about it now.” he said softly, but not gently.   
I rubbed my hands through my hair, sighing, “I know. It’s just…I don’t want another death on my conscience.” Memories of walls drenched with flames and blood flashed behind my eyes. I took another deep gulp of scotch to try and drown them out. “I don’t want anyone else getting hurt.”  
Azriel’s hazel eyes softened. “I know. We all do. But you need to trust us, trust Feyre, that we can do this. The pain isn’t quite as bad when you share it and you’ve taken enough to fill your share for a while.” He knocked back the rest of his drink and stood up. “I need to go before my ‘friends’ realize I’m missing. You good?”   
“Yeah,” I nodded, waving him off. “Keep her safe, brother.” I knew better than to tell him to not take any risks, knowing he’d find it insulting on his abilities. He turned around at the door, fist at his heart in the traditional mafia salute.   
“Always, brother.” Az promised before seeming to fade into the fading shadows and disappeared. I sighed again, rolling his words around while staring at the center of the table. I didn’t move for a long while, but the liquor remained untouched for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed.


	10. Unexpected and Really Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anticipated meeting has arrived and nothing seems to be going right....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. I'm busy with life. Please enjoy.

Feyre  
The days passed in such a blur, that before I knew it, I was alone in my room getting ready for an important meeting in which the King himself would be be in attendance. How Rhysand had known that this meeting would be happening was beyond me since Tamlin didn’t share it with me and Lucien until last night at dinner. Whoever his spy-friend was, he was definitely good at what he did. But now the ball was in my court and it was my turn to get to work.   
I pulled out a piece of fabric from my closet, scowling at it with distaste. I couldn’t wear my usual work gear, not if I even wanted to get through the door. Tamlin had a very old-fashioned idea that I had to wear dresses or skirts whenever we entertained guests. When I first had moved in with him, I hadn’t minded too much, had even enjoyed dressing up after living in poverty most of my life. But now… I stared at myself in the mirror. I barely filled out the dress, the silk fabric hanging loosely around my breasts and waist. The bright yellow fabric washed out my already pale face and make me look even more sickly. I hated it, but it would have to do. The color made me look harmless, innocent, which would help me if I got caught-as unlikely as that was- and the loose fabric would work to my favor if I needed to hide anything. I quickly plaited my hair back in a braid, loose enough that it would be considered casual but tight enough that it would fall apart at a bad time.   
A knock sounded at my door. Taking one last glance at the mirror, I went to answer the call. Red hair and russet eyes greeted me as Lucien gave me a small smile.   
“Ready?” he asked. “Tamlin’s waiting.”. I nodded in response and took his offered arm, squeezing it slightly. We made small talk as we made our way down the halls, more strained than what they used to be, before Under the Mountain, and it seemed to take forever to get to the meeting room. Tamlin was waiting for us at the door, dressed in his usual business slacks but with a heavier black jacket than he normally wore. A quick peck on the check was the only greeting he spared me before he marched us into the room. Hybern was already seated at the head of the long table, a fact I knew would irk the man beside me. Jurian grinned from behind his master’s shoulder. Something like madness gleamed in his eyes, more so than usual, sending a shiver down my spine. I blocked him out though when I noticed what was on the table. Two spiral notebooks, one red, one black, just sitting there in the open. The red one carrying all the big names associated with Hybern’s mafia while the black listed all the different jobs that Hybern had ordered done. Separate, they could be dismissed as coincidental evidence, but together… it could completely rip apart the entire mafia, for good.   
Hybern cleared his throat and began the meeting without preamble. “I have recently discovered that there has been a… mole disrupting my operations recently.” I lifted my eyes from the notebook at his words but his black eyes weren’t fixed on me. Instead, he nodded to Jurian, who quietly slid out the door.   
“You found him then.” My head snapped up towards Tamlin, at that cold tone that he hardly ever used. The voice he only used when discussing his enemies and handing out punishments to those who piss him off. Found who? I thought, though the pit in my gut told me that I already knew that answer.   
Hybern grinned like a shark, “Once your source at the station got her hands on the right files, it was a rather easy mark to find.” The door creaked open, a bound figure with a hood over their head roughly shoved through the narrow opening. Jurian followed him, shutting the door and locking it with a click. One of the other guards from around the room moved to help and they deftly tied their captives hands to a chair. The King cleared his throat, “Gentlemen and Feyre,” he smirked at me, “allow me to introduce one of Pyrithian PD’s finest members, Azriel Martinez.”   
Jurian removed the hood roughly from his captive’s head and it was all I could do not to flinch. It was ‘Alis’, but he didn’t look anything like he did the other night in the warehouse. His midnight hair was matted with blood and sweat, not quite covering the black and blue swelling around his left eye. Blood leaked from his nose, over his split lip and down his chin. Various other abrasions and bruises speckled his skin, some fresh while others looked to be a few days older. I swallowed hard at the sight. Azriel must’ve got caught right after he left the warehouse the other night for them to have done so much damage already.   
And if he had been maintaining silence to protect his cover...the pit in my stomach seemed to grow heavier. His friends didn’t know he was here. There would be no backup cavalry coming to save him, not in time anyway. They were going to kill Azriel here, in this room, and he would never see his friends again. My heart began to race, breathing became difficult until I was no longer in the conference room, but Under the Mountain. It was no longer Azriel tied to the chair, but Rhysand on trial for betraying the mafia. I began to shake slightly and squeezed my eyes shut. We had been so close to succeeding, to being free and now someone was going to die.   
I opened my eyes again, expecting to meet those of violet but was met with a deep hazel. I blinked and took a deep breath, but I was still in the room, Azriel carefully watching me from under his mop of hair. He was still alive. I was still alive. We still had a chance, shitty as it was. I took another breath, steeling myself, before giving him the slightest of nods.   
I had needed a distraction, and now I had one, as horrible as that was. With everyone’s focus on Azriel, they had all forgotten about me and the notebooks left unguarded on the table.   
A part of me wanted to just grab the books and run for the hills, but the sensible part of me told me I wouldn’t make it past the hallway if I did something like that. I glanced around the room, noting everything from the guards and their weapons to the pale colored walls.   
Plan falling into place, I began to move. A few silent steps towards the back of the room until my back hit the wall, right next to the thermostat. I turned the temperature from the comfortable 71 degrees to 85, knowing that the men would keep working Azriel here until they broke him completely. The sound of something cracking and Azriel’s broken moan had me hesitating before increasing it till it reached 90. That done, I moved back to the table, angeling my body to partially block the view of the table as I stood behind Tamlin. I caught Azriel’s gaze, mouthing the words hold on. Then I prayed, that he would be able to keep them busy, be able to survive the pain a bit longer, till my plan could begin to work.  
If he couldn’t, then we were both dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed it. There might only be a couple chapters left, might be a bit more than that....depends on what I feel like doing with my life and how much time I have(as you can tell by my lack of posting regularly...I don't have much.)


	11. Tricks up my Sleeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre works to get Azriel to safety without giving herself away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more Feyre POV

Feyre

It didn’t take long for the room to get hot. I watched in silence, ever the good future wife of the powerful mafia lord, keeping my face void of emotion for whenever anyone snuck a glance in my direction. As soon as I saw sweat dripping down the back of Tamlin’s neck that I made my move. 

Gently, I placed my hand on his arm that he had raised against Azriel, “Tam, I’m getting hot just from watching you work.” My fingers trailed along his arm. “Why don’t I take these jackets out of here and bring everyone something to drink since it seems we’ll be here awhile.” I gave a pointed look at Azriel. Tamlin only hesitated a moment before he shrugged off his jacket and handed it to me, nodding to the others to do the same. I made my way around the group, helping the men take their coats off their sweaty backs when needed. It didn’t take long till I had a small pile of fabric on my arms that probably cost more than my sister’s apartment. No one commented on my sudden hospitality, they were all too grateful to be out of their stuffy clothing to care. Only Hybern seemed to notice. I held his piercing stare for a moment, before I remembered my place and quickly glanced to the side. Ever obedient and submissive. Just as the men of the mafia liked their women to be. Keeping my head bowed, I waited patiently, hoping I wasn’t over playing the dutiful fiancee. 

Just when I thought Hybern would call me out on in, he grunted and started shifting out of his suit jacket. I moved to help him, peeling the fabric off his broad shoulders and then folding it over my arm carefully. The King gave me one more over before shooing me away. 

Holding the jackets close, I turned to make my way toward the door. The heat of Hybern’s eyes burning into my back. Too many eyes watching me, that could see what I was up to. Sweat dripped down my back from the nerves, the edges of the Books almost in reach.

“Can’t stand a bit of heat, Hybern?” a voice rasped mockingly. “I thought you guys could take anything.” I ignored the familiar growl and the harsh crack as someone slapped Azriel. Taking the distraction for what it was worth, I brushed up against the table right next to the books. Distracted as they were, no one noticed as I lifted the books and hid them amidst the pile of jackets. Or noticed the ones that replaced them, carefully hidden away in loose folds of my blouse the entire time. By the time anyone bothered to look at me again, I had already reached the door, completely innocent. 

I didn’t explain myself to the guards outside the door, just made my way down the hall towards the hall closet. They didn’t bother to offer to help as I began hanging up the jackets, muttering about rich ass holes and other nonsense. Still using the coats as cover, I slid the books out from my shirt. Dropping a hanger, I used it as an excuse to bend down and tuck the books safely under the shoe mats. They would have to stay there for now until I figured out how to get them to Rhysand safely. I brushed myself off and hung the last coat next to the others. SLding the door shut, I let my eyes linger on the mat one last time. It seemed so odd to be leaving such important papers in a closet with no security. But I knew that sometimes it was the places with no locks that were the most secure. Dismissing my concerns, I made my way to the kitchen, fingers playing nervously with the items in my pockets. 

Tamlin had dismissed the kitchen staff for the day, Hybern not wanting any more people than necessary to ever see his face. So no one was there to see empty my pockets of clips, extra bullets, and two cellphones. I didn’t know if I should be disappointed that Hybern and Tamlin still gave me easy access to their multiple pockets and belts after Under the Mountain or extremely grateful. 

Probably grateful.

Not wanting to waste any time, I dumped the amo into the fake cookie jar on the counter and grabbed the phone I recognized as Tamlin’s and frowned. Rhysand had me memorize his personal number before I left the other night. Numbers weren’t the problem though. I couldn’t risk calling anyone, it was too likely the guards would hear me and investigate, and texting…. I rubbed my hand through my hair, thinking. I could do this. I could use small words and it didn’t have to be cryptic. Steeling myself, I opened the phone and created a new message, carefully typing in the message: 0320 spring kort rd. they hav your freind. Mole at PD

Good enough for Rhysand to figure out. I pressed send, gave it a second to go through, then pressed the delete button. Hopefully he wasn’t dumb enough to try and text, or worse call, me before he got here. 

Pocketing the phone for later, I cleaned up the mess on the counter. Placing Tamlin’s best scotch from the cabinet, some water, and glasses on a tray I made my way back to the room. One of the guards, seeing me burdened with the tray, opened the door for me. I nodded my thanks to him just before he shut the door again in my face and locked it. I shivered slightly, hating the feeling of being trapped.   
The temperature seemed to have increased even more since I had last left, as had the amount of blood on the floor. Azriel now sagged in the chair, his cuffs around the chair the only thing keeping him upright, the men smiling triumphantly around him. 

I might have sent the message to Rhysand, but looking at his friend, I had a feeling that it would be received too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I have some Rhys POV coming up next!  
> As of right now I only have a few more chapters planned out. I have a few ideas about maybe continuing it a bit more...but...thoughts?


	12. Oh, sh**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys gets Feyre's message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I'm still alive and managed to get another (short) chapter of this fic done... wow it's not like I haven't posted in about 3 months or anything........... Sorry for that last cliff hanger.....

Rhysand

“Have you heard anything yet?” Mor breezed into my office without bothering to knock.

“No and just leave my door wide open why don’t you.” I said, not bothering to look up from the paperwork I was working on. Mor let out a little huff before closing the door, exaggerating the action as best as she could. “Where’s Cassian?” 

I smirked a bit at that. “He called fifteen minutes ago as he was leaving the safe house. Apparently it took a lot more effort than he thought it would to get them to move.” I was still being careful about mentioning Feyre’s or her sister’s names, even in the relative safety of my office. Call me paranoid, but the fewer people who knew what we were up to the better. “He should be at the rendezvous spot by now.” 

“Shouldn’t we have heard something by now?” My cousin said, picking at her nails and frowning. To anyone outside our little family, she would appear calm and collected. But I knew her well enough that she was as nervous as I was. The clock on my monitor said it was almost 11:00. The meeting was supposed to have started around ten. If everything was going to plan, Feyre should have gotten the Books out of the meeting room by now and left them for Az to pick them up. Az would then take the books out to where Cassian was waiting, hop in the car, and they would get to a safe place for them to call in reinforcements to raid the house. It was a simple plan by my standards, but simple was good. Simple meant that there was less that could go wrong. 

“Give it a little more time. They’ll contact us when they need us, until then, we are going to wait here calmly.” The words were barely out of my mouth before my phone was chiming. I jumped slightly, fumbling with the device as Mor scoffed under her breath. I frowned slightly at the unknown number before opening the text. All the blood rushed from my head in a rush and dread ate at my gut. 

“What?” Mor was instantly on her feet, reaching for my phone. 

I steadied my breathing before responding, “I need you to get a hold of Viviane and see if you can get her to convince Kallias to help us. We’re going to need his officers.” I handed her the phone. “There’s a spy in the precinct and now Hybern knows who Azriel is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this little short thingy I wrote. Sorry that I haven't posted in awhile. College is kind of crazy. Honestly probably wouldn't have posted anything again but recently I have gotten some Kudos and comments. Made me feel a little guilty to leave people hanging when there was still some people reading this drabble. 
> 
> So anyway, my winter break is about to start so my goal is to finish this fic once and for all before second semester begins. Thanks for being so patient peoples!
> 
> And as always, criticism and comments are welcomed!


	13. Waiting....Waiting....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Mor meet up with Cassian to try and figure out their best course of action. *Amren makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!!!! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

I couldn’t think of a time that my cousin had ever looked so scared. Not when she had run away from her home back in ninth grade or when she answered the phone from the hospital about my mom and sister. Mor was the one that always, always, kept a smile on her face, no matter what happened. Seeing her pale face, tapping nervously on the car door made me want to kill Hybern all the more for putting us through this. 

“Viviane says Kallias will meet us there,” Mor said. 

“Good. Text Cassian and tell him we are five minutes out.” Horns blared at me as I took a sharp turn, not bothering with my blinker. I pressed the bluetooth button on the steering wheel, grateful that Mor had convinced me to go with the more tech car than I had originally planned on. “Call Amren.” 

“This better be good, Rhysand.” She answered, snarly as ever. 

“Azriel’s been compromised. How quickly can you be at 0320 Spring Court Road?” Something crashed on Amren’s end followed by some swearing. 

“Seven minutes. What do you need me to do?” 

“We can’t get too close without tipping them off.” I swerved as I nearly missed my exit. The movies always made this kind of driving seem so much easier. “Kallias is meeting Cassian at the rendezvous and Mor and I are almost there now,” I said. “Can you get into the house and see what you can do about their numbers?” 

A small hesitation, “I can do it.”

“Are you sure? If you get caught Amren, we are all dead.” I snuck a glance at Mor, noticing her death grip on the door handle. 

“You asked for my help, now you’re getting it,” she snapped. “If you didn’t think that I could do this, then you shouldn’t have asked. What information do you have for me.” I started rattling of the security information that Az had shared with me before he had left. Guards around the outside doors, two at each wing of the house and two in front of the meeting room. He hadn’t known how many were going to be in the actual room. “Got it. Keep eyes on the house. I might not be able to call you.” She hung up before I could say good luck. 

Mor scoffed, “Someone’s crabby.” A faint attempt at humor, but I appreciate it nonetheless. I opened my mouth to respond but stopped myself self as we pulled up alongside Cassian’s car. He was instantly out of his car, barely waiting for mine to start before trying to open the door. 

“What the hell is going on? Az never gets caught,” he said in disbelief. 

Mor handed him my phone. “Feyre sent Rhys a text from inside the house. They have him and apparently there’s a spy in the force.” 

“That’s why you called Kallias in?” Cassian frowned. “Is he actually going to help? I thought he hated you.” 

I shrugged, shoving my hands in my jeans pockets. “Guess we’re going to find out.” Hated might not be a strong enough word for what Kallias feels for me. Not since Under the Mountain when Amarantha framed me for the gas explosion at the orphanage his wife worked at. The fire had been Amarantha’s way of punishing Kallias for trying to leave the mafia, and a message for any other potential betrayer that she meant business. 

As much as he might hate me for what I had ‘done’, I didn’t think he would risk missing this chance to get rid of Hybern and his cronies for good. 

“Vivianne will make sure that he comes,” Mor interrupted. “And if she isn’t able to, then I’m going to drag his ass out here myself.” She crossed her arms, leaning back against Cassian’s car. Cassian slung his arm around her shoulders in comfort, pulling her close. My throat tightened slightly just looking at them. We had already gone through so much this past year and now two more of our family were in danger. Three if we included Feyre, which I did. I had just started healing from the last disaster, and I wasn’t so sure that I would want to come back from this one. 

“What’s the plan Rhys?” Cassian said, pulling me out of my thoughts. 

“I don’t know,” I admitted, holding up my hand to stop his next question. “We don’t know what we are facing if we go in there. We can’t do anything until we hear from Amren. Hopefully by then Kallias is here. If not…” I trailed off. Cassian nodded his understanding. If Kallias didn’t show, we would try and get the others out on our own. My gut tightened a bit when I realized that I already had a plan in mind if it came to that. 

“So for now we wait?”

“For now, we wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was good enough for all of you! I'm half asleep and maybe a tinsy bit hungover while finishing this, so if it's awful, just blame the alcohol.   
> Feed back and comments are always welcome! Have a happy and safe holiday!  
> -SSR


	14. The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amren finds Feyre and they discuss how to go about taking down Hybern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Sorry about the wait! Enjoy!

I had no idea what to do. Everyone was taking a small break, standing around the table and drinking what I had brought back in with me. They were confident that they had broken their prisoner and that it was only a matter of a few more hits before he would start talking. So, for the moment, Azriel was…okay. Even from my spot behind Tamlin I could hear his labored breathing and see the blood drip slowly from a cut on his forehead. For the most part, he kept his head down, not bothering to reply to any of the questions or comments directed at him. To everyone, he seemed completely broken. Everyone but me. I noticed him carefully monitoring the men in the room, the door, and the shaded windows. He was waiting for something to happen and I found myself tensing in anticipation as well. I didn’t know what kind of scheme to expect from Rhysand, but I knew that he wouldn’t leave his friend trapped with the most dangerous criminal in the part of Pyrithian.

What I did know that what ever he had planned, it was going to be ridiculously dramatic, brilliant, and reckless. And I couldn’t wait to see what was going to happen, even if the situation is as serious as it is. 

“Alright boys.” Hybern stood suddenly, breaking me from my thoughts. “Let’s get what we need from him.” They all stood, quickly finishing the last of their drinks and rolling up their sleeves. I started gathering all the empty mugs and the near-empty bottle of scotch back on my tray. Ever the dutiful finance to a mafia lord, willing to serve him and the organization without a second thought. Tamlin gave my hand a quick squeeze in appreciation before he went to go by Azriel, barely sparing me a thought as to why I might suddenly be so willing to help out without being told. Only Lucien seemed to think it was odd. His one good eye seemed to stare into my soul, reading every intention and hate filled thought I had for this place, for these people. 

I just shrugged slightly at him, slumping my shoulders and lowering my gaze from his. My cheeks heated slightly in embarrassment and resentment of having to do these chores, having to keep my mouth shut as a person was cruelly beaten in front of me. Just a glimpse of the person that Lucien knew, a hint of me that wasn’t as broken as Tamlin and Hybern thought I was. Lucien was the only friend that I ever had in the hell hole and he probably knew me better than even Tamlin did. If someone was going to figure out that I was betraying this meeting, this entire organization, it would be him. 

Deciding to ignore my friend, I finished gathering the dishes and headed towards the door. As long as no one followed me into the kitchen, I could try and sneak another message to Rhysand. Something along the lines of ‘hurry your ass up!’. But since they were finishing up their interrogation, I had to stay in the kitchen and start preparing a dinner for them. Hybern always requested a meal after he was done with his ‘work’ and I wasn’t allowed to stay inside the meeting room once the more…elaborate parts began.   
The guards were still standing by the door way, though I noticed that they straightened quickly as I swept past them. We must have been in that room for a while if Hybern’s personal guards were starting to get bored. It was hard to keep track of time with the curtains closed and no clock in that room. Hopefully it had been plenty of time for Rhysand to get his crew together and get ready to bust this place already. 

The kitchen was eerily quiet and gloomy in the fading light as I placed the dishes in the sink. I turned towards the fridge only to jump back in surprise at a half-masked figure pointing a gun at my chest. 

“Where is he?” They hissed, a sound that I vaguely recalled hearing in the warehouse. Looking closer at the small, feminine figure, I relaxed a bit in relief. It was only Amren. And if she was here, then Rhysand had to be close by. I didn’t even question how she managed to get into the manor. I had managed to get in here unseen multiple times and Azriel had also proved that there was some very obvious holes in our security. 

“The middle room down the hall on the right. Two guards outside the door, plus eight in the room with him, Hybern’s one of them.” I whispered back. “You won’t be able to get him out alone.” 

“Try me.” 

I shook my head. “There’s a hidden exit in that room. As soon as the alarm is raised, they will kill Azriel and take off. You’d be lucky to catch two of his goons, and they won’t be worth anything to you.” Amren hesitated, and even with her mask on I knew that she was extremely annoyed but probably not surprised to hear about the back door. She would be dumb not to have considered that there were secret passages throughout this manor. After all, Tamlin’s family had been involved in the mafia for generations and knew how to stay hidden from the police. 

“Do you know where the passage leads,” she growled and I was already nodding my head. 

“Southwest corner of the property. There’s an old barn there that they keep a couple cars for emergency escapes. But if you go into the barn without punching in a passcode, it sets off alarms here in the house.” I reached in a drawer and pulled out a pad of paper and pen, though I didn’t miss Amren’s grip tightening on her gun as I did so. I started sketching as I continued, “The keypads hidden under a board with this symbol on it.” It was a crude sketch of the rose design that was considered Tamlin’s family seal, but it was close enough that they should be able to recognize it when they find it. “It’s somewhere near the small door on the side of the building, but I’m not sure exactly how close it is.” 

Amren cocked her head, starring at me. “How do you know all of this?” I didn’t flinch at her tone, even if I was a bit hurt that she didn’t trust my information to be accurate.   
“I’ve been living her for two years. I know almost every single inch of this house hold, either from Tamlin showing me or from me exploring a bit here and there.” I shoved the paper towards her in annoyance. “You guys decided were the ones who decided to bring me into this and now I’m just trying to make sure everyone manages to get out. And if we don’t do something in the next…” I glanced at the clock above her head, “twenty minutes, Hybern will kill Azriel, with or without him saying anything.” And me for that matter, as soon as they realized that none of their guns had any bullets in them. Hybern isn’t an idiot. He would know exactly who to blame for his missing ammo and I doubt I would be able to walk away from his punishments again. 

Amren lowered her gun and reached towards her back pocket and pulled out her phone. “I guess I should get Rhys and the rest of his idiots in position then.” Her exposed mouth curled in a cruel grin, and I was glad that she considered that I was on her team. “Are you willing to help, or are you going to hide in the kitchen like the wimp your finance thinks you are?” I raised my eyebrows before reaching underneath the counter top and pulled out the Glock the I had his there late last night. 

I gave my own little grin, letting her see the wolf that they thought they could tame show itself. “Try not to get in my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! Next one will probably be a bit longer cause I'm thinking of having a part in Rhys' POV as well as Feyre's as they finally try and take down Hybern, and then I'll probably finish the story with an epilogue. Thanks for being so patient with me! it means a lot to see everyone still leaving Kudos and Comments!


	15. Not a Chaoter

Hey guys, sorry about the delay but I went to finish up the last chapter today to find that it has magically disappeared from my computer....I'm a bit upset right now.... Anyway, I'm hoping that I can find the file with a little more digging, or that my computer geek friend can help me. Fingers crossed that I can get the last few chapters up soon for you guys!


End file.
